Dee's cars
)]] |250x250px]] has owned four cars in the show, two of which have been destroyed by The Gang. Season Four and crashed Dee's 1997 blue Dodge Neon into a wall while faking their deaths, and then blew it up with a grenade. Season Five Dee bought a new car (red Ford Aspire), and Charlie let a hitchhiker steal it during a road trip. Season Six |250x250px]] Bill Ponderosa gives Dee a brand new black BMW 3 Series as a gift. Bill later manipulates Dee into letting him stay at her place after his wife kicks him out. Dee later discovers that the car belonged to another of Bill's mistresses. Season Eight |250x250px]] Dee drives to Maureen Ponderosa's wedding in a purple Chrysler PT Cruiser. Later, after the wedding has turned into an apparent zombie infestation, and attempt to steal it to escape. Mac, for some reason, lets Charlie drive, and Charlie proceeds to drive Dee's car straight into a light pole. Dee, who is also trying to escape, sees this, flies into a rage, and attacks them, leading Mac and Charlie to think that she, too, is a zombie. Dee drives Charlie around as he follows The Waitress. Charlie says he can't believe that she "just bought, like, another ridiculous ugly car." (This episode was originally supposed to air before "The Maureen Ponderosa Wedding Massacre") She is rear-ended by an Aston Martin (cabriolet, probably DB9) driven by Trevor and Ruby Taft as she pulls out to keep following The Waitress. When Frank and Dennis argue over fault in Dennis's spilt-cereal fender-bender, Dee takes Dennis' side as she wants to set a precedent that people are paid for damages rendered to their vehicles, but none of the Gang can remember any damage rendered to any of her vehicles. In the end, she is ordered by the rest of the Gang to pay for all of the damages to both cars because she was talking over Charlie's directions. Season Thirteen Dee drives Frank's brand new 2018 Range Rover while Frank tries to get his drivers' license renewed. This gets her invited to join a clique of rich housewives, which, as you would expect, ends badly. She crashes the Range Rover attempting to get away from the scene after she sleeps with one of the housewives' teenage son, thinking he is her "boy toy" younger second husband. Appearances * : The Gang Finds A Dead Guy * : Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1), Mac and Charlie Die (Part 2) * : The Gang Hits the Road * : Dennis Gets Divorced * : The Maureen Ponderosa Wedding Massacre, Charlie and Dee Find Love\ * Season Nine: ''Reynolds vs. Reynolds: The Cereal Defense'' Notes * Dee tends to buy smaller, sub-compact cars. * In "The Waitress Is Getting Married" Dee was using Dennis' Range Rover. * Dee's Ford doesn't have a CD player in it (it only has a tape deck). That's 50 bucks she saved! And you're the one whose cheap! * The gang destroyed three of Dee's cars. Mac and Charlie blew up Dee's 1997 Dodge Neon with a loaded gun and grenade in 04x05, the Gang fell asleep and let a hitchhiker steal the car in 05x02, and Charlie drove it into a light pole as he and Mac were attempting to escape "zombies" in 08x03. * Ep. "The Maureen Ponderosa Wedding Massacre" has a production code XIP08009 - i.e. it should go AFTER "Charlie and Dee Find Love" (XIP08006), where Dee's Chrysler PT Cruiser have been seen again (despite the fact what it was destroyed in the "previous" episode). Quotes , Mac and Charlie Die (Part 2) , The Maureen Ponderosa Wedding Massacre Category:Objects Category:Items Category:Vehicles